Bulk comminuted materials typically are deposited in bags formed of a flexible material which commonly are stored on pallets, transmitted by means fork lift trucks and/or overhead cranes and deposited in various bins or hoppers for blending, processing or other purposes. Generally, such bags include a peripheral wall, a closable top wall provided with a set of looped straps and a bottom wall including a spout which may be tied closed for storing and transportation purposes. In circumstances where the contents of such bags are to be fed into a bin or hopper for storage, blending, processing or other purposes, they are suspended from a carrier by means of the looped straps thereof, connected to a hook of an overhead crane, transported by such crane to and positioned over an inlet of a selected bin or hopper and opened to permit the contents thereof to be gravity discharged into the selected bin or hopper.
Often, the material thus being transported and charged into a bin or hopper, has poor flow properties which impair or possibly prevent the free gravity discharge of such material from the bag. To contend with such occurrences, many of such bins or hoppers in which some materials are to be fed are provided with various means for jostling such bags positioned over such bins or hoppers to dislodge and impel the material and thus enhance its flowability in discharging such material from such bags. Such jostling means may consist of any form of device which impacts a bag being emptied to dislodge and propel the contents of the bag through the spout thereof.
In the use of such jostling devices for the purpose as described, it has been found that the provision of such devices on each bin or hopper in which bags are to be emptied can be costly and often impractical or impossible to provide because of space limitations. Accordingly, the general object of the present invention is to provide an improved system for handling a bulk comminuted material utilizing flexible bags for holding and carrying a material to be transferred to a receptacle, and an improved carrier for use in such a system, which is more effective and economical in use.